cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kev Waynbet
Kev Waynbet '''was a Force-sensitive human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Master. With the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Waynbet served the 73rd Legion as a Jedi General, becoming renown for his stalking-method military tactics, earning him the nickname '''Wampa. BiographyCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Sentinel Early Life Kev Waynbet was born to a poor family on the planet Jiaan, found in the Almak sector. At a young age, he was discovered to be Force-sensitive and was taken to the Jedi Temple at Coruscant for training. There he was placed in a clan and passed the Initiate Trials, catching the eye of Togorian Jedi Master Pursra Ka. Under Master Ka, Waynbet learned to look at things from a distance and act stealthily and calmly in any situation, using his instincts. Even with this training, Master Ka kept Waynbet from going on any missions for one whole year, instead making him study in the Archives. While despising it at first, Waynbet soon grew to learn patience and value knowledge, becoming intelligent in xenobiology, especially Wampas. Finally deciding his Padawan was ready, Master Ka took Waynbet on his first mission: recovering a Force-sensitive from Makksre. Waynbet's First Mission Arriving on Makksre, Master Ka and Waynbet met with the planetary head of state who had not seen Jedi since the planet's discovery by the Republic, so he threw them a banquet. At this banquet, Master Ka tasked Waynbet to monitor for any suspicious activity. Finding nothing, the two Jedi enjoyed the banquet, but, as they were leaving, Master Ka was assassinated. Distraught, Waynbet searched for his Master's assassin, coming to an abandoned warehouse. Here, the Padawan found the killer and discovered him to be the same person who kidnapped the Force-sensitive. Waynbet captured the assassin, turned him into the authorities, and headed sorrowfully back to Coruscant to tell the Council mission's happenings. Upon hearing the news of Master Ka's death, the Council considered Waynbet to have passed the Jedi Trials, giving him the rank of a Jedi Knight. In order to honor his fallen Master, Waynbet took Ka's lightsaber as his own, finally abandoning his training saber. The following weeks, Waynbet trained hard in both lightsaber and hand-to-hand combat, becoming skilled in Form V. Then one day, when training, Waynbet and his fellow Jedi received an urgent call: head to Geonosis immediately. The Battle of Geonosis On Geonosis, Waynbet was given the rank of General and the command of the 73rd Legion, led by Clone Commander Otho. Waynbet befriended him immediately and remembered what his Master taught him, using stealth and consideration to a resounding success, becoming one of the few groups to not lose a single clone at the battle. For his elusiveness and success at the battle, Otho gave Waynbet the nickname 'Wampa." The Clone Wars Rages Early Days (22-21 BBY) First Battle of Aefao A few days after the Battle of Geonosis, Waynbet and his troops were tasked to the Outer-Rim planet Aefao which had seceded from the Republic. There, Waynbet used his stalking-method tactics again, ordering three squadrons to go behind enemy lines and take out battle droids using EMP grenades while the rest sniped from the sides. The battle raged on for weeks, but, once again, Waynbet did not lose a single trooper and won the battle, reclaiming capital of Aefao. Battle of Ussuis Waynbet's troops fought the Separatists at Ussuis who had created a weapons factory. Waynbet and Otho devised a scheme which they called the 'Cannonball maneuver' ordering the 73rd Legion to bombard the factory with heavy artillery until it is breached. After this, a platoon was sent in and destroyed the factory. For freeing the planet of the Separatists, the natives urged Waynbet and Otho to stay, but the two declined, instead inviting the planet into the Republic. Battle of Vulpter The 73rd Legion was called to the planet Vulpter where a conflict had started between Vulpter rebels and the Separatists. For almost a year, Waynbet and his troops assisted the rebels in fighting back the Separatists, eventually driving all military presence off the planet and giving the Vulperteen more freedom. With the victory at Vulpter, the 73rd Legion continued its winning streak. The Cerean Reach Campaign (21-19.5 BBY) After the Battle of Vulpter, the 73rd Legion moved to the Semagi to assist the 7th Legion in keeping the Cerean Reach from Separatist hands. This campaign lasted for almost two years and consisted of twenty-five battles between Republic and Separatist forces. The Opening Battle = Battle of Cheelit = At Cheelit, Pablo-Jill and Waynbet used their troops to attack Separatist forces on all sides, mixing Waynbet's stealth tactics with Jill's use of large forces, wiping out the droids and confiscating a tatical droid in the mix. It was at this battle that Jill and Waynbet became good friends, Jill calling Waynbet 'Wampa' at the suggestion of Otho. Cracking Open Secrets Taking the tactical droid back to their base, the two Jedi discovered that Lady Dohl, the leader of Cheelit, was trying to recruit other planets in the Reach to the Separatist cause, even with the defeat at Cheelit. They also discover that their is a plot to take out the ruler of Jiaan during the celebration of the planet's main holiday. Wanting to stop the assassination before it happens, Waynbet decided to go to his home planet along with Otho while the 73rd Legion sets up Republic strongholds throughout the Reach. Mission to Jiaan = Landing = Otho and Waynbet arrived on the planet without trouble and stay in a local hotel. The two contact the ruler of Jiaan and arrange a meeting with him that night. = A Surprise Meeting = The two reach the ruler, that, shockingly to Waynbet, was his brother, Reg. His brother told him that, after Waynbet went to become a Jedi, Reg studied hard and rose through the ranks, eventually being elected as ruler. During that time, Reg supplied his parents with support, which caused them to become his advisers. Waynbet is proud of his family and vows to protect his brother from the impending assassination attempt. = The Time Comes = Eventually, the holiday arrived and Waynbet set up at an abandoned warehouse to look for any suspicious persons. He saw nothing until Otho, who had been located at the other side of the area, alerts him of a man with a pistol. Waynbet leapt out of the warehouse and chased after the assassin, breaking up the celebration. He eventually captured the man and discovered him to be the same assassin that killed his Master. Otho arrived with the authorities and saw Waynbet's anger, encouraging to stay calm. Waynbet then controls himself, and the assassin is taken away. = Celebration = Moving Down the Reach = Battle of Koba = = Battle of Riflor = = Battle of Jiaan = Change of Plans = Battle of Hirsi = = Battle of Elbara = = Battle of Quaensan Prime = = Battle of Lorta = The Final Days of the Republic (19 BBY) = Battle of Chad = The Final Battle = Battle of G'aav'aar'oon = Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Behind the Scenes Appearances Clone Wars Adventures TheWriters' Minds Category:Humans Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Master Category:Galactic Republic Category:Jedi Order Category:Rise of the Empire Era